¡La muñeca de cristal que deseaba morir!
by Jay.B FE
Summary: Sakura era solo una colegiala cuando se dio cuenta de su miserable vida que para su sorpresa tenía un acosador, Sasuke de 20 años quien le prometía un mundo sin restricciones. Fue en ese mismo instante en que supo que las drogas, el alcohol y el deseo serían los factores más insignificantes de su vida comparado a lo que se venía… lo probaría todo, incluyendo la muerte.
1. Capitulo 1: Mi acosador

_Holaaaaa... bueno espero que disfruten de esta nueva invención mía y me acompañen a lo largo de la historia. Gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de abrir esta historia y nada, espero no defraudarlos._

_Opening de la historia (Aclaro que ni la música ni el vídeo me pertenecen todos los derechos al autor, solo la he tomado para ayudar a la imaginación):_

_ watch?v=DCjjMW1aFwI_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: MI ACOSADOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se supone que el mundo es duro y complicado, que las cosas que vivimos tienen ya marcado su destino y que un simple ser humano no lo puede alterar. Si una relación estaba determinaba a deteriorarse lo haría, tal y cual estaba escrito, así hubieran terceros intentando remediarlo. Es como luchar contra la corriente, podrías esforzarte lo más que puedas pero al final cederás y seguirás ese camino.

Así era su vida un problema sin remedio, todos sus actos ya estaban predichos y que esa noche lo viera con su amante solo apoyaba más a esa teoría. Su padre y su amante en la cama que les pertenecía al matrimonio de él con su madre. ¿Era patético, no?, que un hombre de familia busque deseo y lujuria en otra mujer, sin respetar a la persona con quien se comprometió y juró en el altar amor eterno. Sin embargo era la realidad, eran las visitas rutinarias que una niña de 12 años veía día a día.

Hacerse de ojos ciegos ante un acto como este solo por entender tres cosas, era lo peor.

Primero, su madre no debía enterarse de sus infidelidades. Segundo, su padre no sabía que lo había descubierto y tercero su vida estaba destruida por completo.

Fue así como las aspiraciones y metas de una niña se disolvieron en el viento, quedando un hueco y frío corazón en su pecho. Después de todo se había convertido en una pequeña muñeca de cristal, que solo deseaba jugar a morir.

_Sakura Haruno_

**.**

**.**

_16 de agosto del 2013_

Las primeras horas siempre eran las más tediosas, entre ellas las del profesor Iruka. Y eso lo podían confirmar el chico que se encontraba a su izquierda dormido en la palma de su mano al igual que el de la derecha y ni que se diga de los que se encontraban al frente con unas ojeras que indicaban que en cualquier momento caerían. Honestamente se podía incluir en ese grupo, últimamente no había tenido mucho ánimo como para tomar apuntes y responder preguntas.

Después de todo hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales solo deseabas estar en cama; el cielo está nublado y el clima está frío.

–¿Entendieron la diferencia? – preguntó el profesor con el entrecejo fruncido. Al notar que sus alumnos no le estaban prestando atención, y que unos inclusive se encontraban dormidos.

Al ver que nadie le respondió con su mano grande y pesada pegó un manotón al escritorio, haciendo saltar a todos los estudiantes y a algunos refunfuñar por el ruido.

–¡Presten atención, que esto va para la lección de mañana! – gritó molesto a lo que Sakura apenas resopló.

Agachó la cabeza al pupitre y se dejó caer, definitivamente hoy iba a ser un día muy pesado.

Luego de haber pasado una de sus peores horas inglés, por fin pudo darse el lujo de sentir casi la gloria en sus manos la penúltima hora se acercaba, la hora de arte. Sin embargo esta se echó a perder al ver un artista entrar y ofrecer un retrato de la persona que quisiese, como era de esperarse Karin fue la primera en alzar la mano, objetando que quería que todos apreciaran su belleza.

Sakura de inmediato frunció el ceño aburrida y pidió permiso para ir al baño, cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que soportarla mientras restregaba en la cara a todos su cuerpo bien delineado y proporcionado.

¿Cómo puede una persona tener tanto orgullo de sí misma?. Ella no tendría el valor para alabarse y no porque tenga bajo autoestima sino por respeto a las demás personas. Pero bueno, después de todo, eso depende de cada uno. Giró en la siguiente esquina, y retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo. Se resguardó tras una pared y observó atenta la escena, un chico estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por unos universitarios.

Miró la hora de su reloj; era demasiado temprano para que la universidad de permiso de venir a la parte de colegio, de seguro se escaparon. Tembló inconscientemente al ver al pobre muchacho escupir sangre, de repente uno de los jóvenes notó su presencia, la miró fijamente a los ojos y cuanto estuvo completamente seguro de quién era sonrió de lado y avanzó hacia ella. Por su parte no pudo mover ni una solo pierna ambas se habían quedado paralizadas por la escena antes vista y cuando por fin su cerebro proceso lo que estaba pasando el joven que anteriormente la estaba mirando ya la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? – cuestionó mientras delineaba con sus dedos su pómulo. – Espiar es malo cariño, ¿Qué se supone que querías escuchar?

La pequeña adolescente apenas pudo tragar saliva y tratar de mirarlo de frente. Era alto, se atrevería a decir que mide 1.80 o más, era de hombros anchos y cuerpo corpulento. Su mirada era penetrante y observaba cada facción de su rostro, esperando el punto exacto para atacar.

–Lo siento – murmuró por lo bajo, desviando su mirada.

–¿Me tienes miedo, Sakura? – susurró muy cerca de sus labios haciendo que su aliento chocase con los labios de la joven. Ella apenas pudo ladear con la cabeza en señal de negación. – Entonces, ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Trató de respirar lo más tranquila que pudo, y se decidió en responderle de la forma más segura posible.

–Porque no me gusta la cercanía – las palabras por fin parecían fluir. – No sé quién eres, ni por qué sabes mi nombre, ni por qué golpeabas a ese muchacho. Si vienes a advertirme sobre eso, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

–No deberías – respondió seguro, colocando una mano a lado de su cuello, permitiéndole la cercanía percibir su aroma embriagador, parecía que utilizaba Dolce & Gabbana. – ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – Sakura frunció el ceño confundida y él sutilmente agarró su mano y la comenzó a llevar donde se encontraba el chico.

–Míralo – ordenó poniéndola al frente.

Después de fijarse bien en el muchacho que estaba en el suelo por fin lo pudo identificar. Mientras tanto unas manos varoniles descendieron lentamente hasta su cintura para susurrarle en el oído.

–Es uno de los chicos que te hacían bullying, Zaku.

¡Es cierto!. Era Zaku, estaba en tan mal estado que no podía decidirse entre quién era.

–¡Sasuke es hora de irnos! –lo llamó su compañero a la par que la soltaba y dejaba un casto beso en su mejilla.

–Nos vemos, Sakura – le guiñó el ojo y se marchó a paso apresurado.

La joven de inmediato se cogió el pecho respirando alteradamente, por un momento había llegado a pensar que ese chico le haría daño.

El timbre de inicio de la última hora la trajo a la realidad y a pasos lentos comenzó a caminar no sin antes ver a Zaku tirado en el suelo. Por el momento no se metería en más problemas, Zaku no estaba muerto ni a punto de hacerlo, así que podía esperar a que alguien lo ayude.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a su salón con un poco más de prisa de lo habitual, después de todo no quería que la relacionaran con este incidente.

–Haruno, ¿Problema con el baño? – se mofó Karin, mostrando con mucho orgullo el retrato que le habían hecho.

Sakura fingió no escucharla y siguió su camino hasta su asiento para comenzar a sacar sus libros de la maleta. Karin al ver la poca importancia de ella soltó un chasquido y se sentó de mala gana, haciendo que su pequeña falda se alzara a más no poder por sus muslos.

–¡Chicos, abran su libro en la página 79! – avisó el profesor de anatomía, quien descaradamente se pasó varias veces por su fila para poder observar cuan maravillosa puede llegar a ser la vista de las piernas de su alumna favorita.

Sakura apenas vio las intenciones de su profesor de Anatomía con su compañera y volteó los ojos asqueada y siguió buscando su libro al cual no lo encontraba. Luego de sacar todos los libros de su maleta y revisar uno por uno lo dio por perdido. El libro no estaba y eso significaba que tendría que hablar con el profesor pervertido. Aclaró su garganta y cuando quiso emitir un comentario, alguien tocó la puerta.

–Disculpe la interrupción profesor Hatake. Vengo a entregar un libro a la señorita Haruno – de inmediato el chico la buscó con la mirada y al encontrarla le sonrió abiertamente. No se podría decir que el cariño era mutuo pero si la mirada. Por otra parte ¿Cómo él había encontrado su libro de anatomía?

–¡Uchiha, es un gusto verte de nuevo! – lo que faltaba. El pervertido y el acosador se llevaban bien. – Por favor toma asiento ¿Ya terminaste clases o …

Sasuke soltó una risita y el profesor de inmediato lo entendió.

–Te escapaste – completó seguro la frase, pero con la misma cara de felicidad que tuvo al verlo traspasar la puerta, como si fueran dos cómplices. – En todo caso no hay problema, toma asiento.

–No quisiera interrumpir su clase – dijo mandando una mirada lasciva a Sakura, quien se sentó de una, molesta. – o si no es mucha molestia, creo que puedo quedarme – ¿Acaso, la estaba desafiando?.

El profesor Hatake soltó una carcajada de felicidad y le dio una silla.

–Siéntate donde desees – la Haruno apenas cerró los ojos y ya lo tenía a su lado. ¡Genial! ¿Qué más le podía suceder?. –Alumnos he olvidado unos papeles, en unos minutos vuelvo.

Trató de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba y jaló su silla para dejar un espacio prudente entre ambos. Sasuke al notarlo la miró mal y movió su asiento hacia ella para estar más juntos.

–Disculpa, pero necesito espacio. – gruñó molesta.

–Déjala, es un bicho raro. A veces me da la impresión que es lesbiana – esclareció con sorna su compañera pelirroja, mientras el Uchiha la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Y tú eres…?

–Karin – sonrió coquetamente y cruzó una pierna, para dejar más a la vista sus muslos.

Sasuke la miró de arriba hacia abajo, y dejó escapar una carcajada.

–Karin, karin, karin… – repitió, mientras movía un dedo en forma de negación. – No lo intentes cariño. Si lo que quieres es llamarme la atención, comienza usando ropa más decente.

La adolescente que hasta ahorita estaba de mal humor esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el comentario que le soltó el Uchiha a Karin.

–Haruno, ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó molesta la pelirroja.

–Nada que te interese. Cosas raras de este bicho – respondió tajante cogiendo el libro de anatomía que le habían traído.

Lo abrió sin mirar a ninguno de sus dos "amigos" y al instante escuchó una sonora carcajada. Trató de no regresar a ver pero su curiosidad era más. Al fijar su vista al frente vio la ensanchada sonrisa colgate de Sasuke mirarla. ¿Acaso tenia payasos pintados en el rostro?. Sus labios formaron una línea recta y lo miró malhumorada.

–Pequeña no te molestes – sus dedos tocaron levemente su mejilla mientras Sakura se quedaba estática. Lo miró de reojo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y continuó con lo suyo.

–No me toques. No me gusta.

Aunque no se encontraba mirando al mayor, por el insulto que soltó ya se podía imaginar que le había fastidiado su comentario.

–No me conoces Sakura, ese es el problema.

–No te has presentado.

Sasuke trató de esbozar una sonrisa de lado pero a leguas se veía que era forzada.

–Tienes razón. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y me perteneces.

El joven se levantó del asiento sin decir nada más y le susurró en el oído.

–Grábate algo, cariño. No me gusta la competencia, así que por el bien de todos mantente alejada de los problemas o tendré que deshacerme de ellos por las malas. – le guiñó un ojo y como anteriormente había hecho se marchó a paso apresurado.

Abrió la puerta desganada y al tiempo de hacerlo escuchó las peleas. Eso era algo normal en su caso, pero era algo cansado tener que escucharlas siempre.

–Ya llegué – avisó desde el umbral. Apenas miraron a Sakura y siguieron discutiendo.

En vista de que nadie le iba a prestar atención decidió subir a su cuarto para tomar un descanso. Ni bien cerró los ojos y calló en un sueño profundo.

Después de varias horas de poder descansar abrió los ojos con sueño y se fijó en el reloj. Eran las 7:00 pm de la noche y como hoy era viernes ni siquiera se preocupó por las tareas que tenía que hacer, así que mejor decidió darse un refrescante baño.

Cuando terminó pasó por los largos pasillos de su casa en busca de un sandwich pero un sonido muy extraño le llamó la atención. Era una voz femenina muy chillona que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Pasó disimuladamente por cada habitación buscando a la portadora de esa voz y cuando llegó a la habitación de sus padres la vio.

Ella se encontraba descaradamente en las piernas de su padre, acariciando sus hombros y soltándole palabras melosas, y de vez en cuando dejaba unos besos en sus labios carnosos. Su padre quien todavía no notaba su presencia con un brillo especial en sus ojos le musitó _"Eres preciosa, no sabes cuánto hubiera deseado conocerte antes". _

Sakura trató de respirar lo más fuerte posible para evitar entrar al cuarto y soltarle unas cuantas groserías. ¿Por qué eres tan cobarde?, se dijo así misma. Cualquier niña de su edad hubiera entrado a la habitación y hubiera hecho un relajo. Pero ella no era igual, se pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas y por ese mismo motivo ahora debía salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Cogió su cartera y su celular y se alejó lo más pronto posible de su casa, necesitaba pensar con calma. Pero le era imposible, sus manos temblaban de rabia y sus ojos se encontraban rojos al tratar de retener las lágrimas.

–Te odio – susurró con rencor. – ¡Te odio! ¡Quiero que te mueras!

Pateó la primera piedra que vio, luego a un bote de basura y terminó con la reja de una cancha. Dejándose caer en el sucio piso y escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas, quedándose en posición fetal.

Odiaba el sentimiento de tristeza, el ser tan débil, el llorar por personas que lo único que hacían era lastimarla. Ella simplemente deseaba que alguien le ponga fin a su vida para acabar con toda esta tortura.

–¿Preciosura que haces tan sola?

Apenas levantó la cabeza asustada y su cuerpo se encogió mucho más. Un hombre de unos 44 años con aspecto desagradable y con un olor a alcantarilla le sonreía malévolamente.

Sin espera a que Sakura respondiera algo, el hombre la levantó con su tosca mano desde el brazo tirando de el para apegarla a su sucio cuerpo. Cuando la joven pensó que todo había acabado, a las espaldas del tipo vio a un chico muy conocido para ella.

Este lo apuntó con el revólver mientras lo alistaba.

–Suéltala – ordenó furioso.

El hombre al ver el arma la dejó caer al piso como cualquier trapo sucio.

–Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de usarla.

¿Por qué él?. La persona menos esperada hacía presencia para salvarla. ¿Acaso creía que haciéndolo le caería bien?

–Muchachos – murmuró Sauke llamando a todos su grupito. Cinco chicos corpulentos y de su misma contextura aparecieron desde su espalda y se acercaron al hombre que minutos anteriores quiso abusar de ella, y se lo llevaron a una esquina, para comenzar a golpearlo.

–¿Acaso no te dije que no te metieras en problemas? – preguntó el mayor molesto por su descuido al caminar por calles peligrosas. Cohibida ante sus palabras alzó la mirada y sus ojos negros como la noche la examinaron en busca de algún daño.

–Estoy bien – respondió para tranquilizarlo.

Al voltear la vista para observar al tipo que le estaban pegando, pudo ver claramente como uno de sus compañeros sacaba un arma y le pegaba un tiro directamente a la cabeza, haciendo que el cuerpo inerte cayera directamente al piso.

Un grito ensordecedor salió de su boca. ¿Lo… mató?. Los brazos de Sasuke en seguida la aprisionaron contra su pecho. Besó su cabeza y acarició con una mano su cabello.

–Tranquila, ya pasó todo – ¿Acaso está loco? ¿Sus compañeros lo mataron?.

Un dolor agudo atravesó en su brazo. ¿Una jeringuilla?.

–Es por tu bien, créeme… – es lo último que le escuchó susurrar antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

_Les ha gustado?. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y discúlpenme si hay faltas ortográficas a veces se me escapan XD_

_Bueno si en todo caso creen que merezca una continuación háganme saber con sus comentarios._

_Los amo, besos._

_~Jay.B FE~_


	2. Capitulo 2: Problemas familiares

_Holaaaaaaaaa..._

_Bien lo primero que les quiero decir es que los amo con mi vida. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me han apoyado en todas mis historias y que también se encuentran aquí, y por supuesto a mis nuevos lectores que me están leyendo en esta historia. _

_Chicos me encuentro muy feliz porque la verdad es que nunca llega a pensar que sobrepasaría los 200 comentarios en una historia, y eso ha pasado en "Mi narcotraficante personalizado" que cuenta con 204 comentarios a la par que con 98 favoritos y 103 seguidores. Gracias enserio, aunque muchos escritores tengan más y esto les parezca poco ,a mí me hace sentir muy contenta. Son unos grandes lectores gracias por todo y también a las 47 personas que me tienen como su autor favorito y a las 43 personas que me tienen como autor en alerta, los amo, gracias por todo :')_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentía la cabeza como si le iba a explotar, el dolor era insoportable. Trató de levantar sus manos para saciar su dolor pero ni un agitamiento pudo hacer. Con lentitud se decidió en abrir los ojos e inspeccionar el lugar dónde se encontraba. Por obvias razones sabía de sobra que este lugar no era su cuarto, su pregunta más bien era ¿Qué hacía en una habitación de un hombre?, lo cual podía deducir por los posters de música heavy que se encontraban en las paredes del cuarto.

–Me alegra que estés bien.

Su mirada enseguida lo buscó.

–¿Por qué me estás persiguiendo Sasuke? – se sentó en la cama para poder observarlo mejor y su cuerpo salió de la oscuridad para tomar asiento a su lado.

–¿No te lo dije antes?. Me perteneces.

–No te puede pertenecer algo que nunca ha sido tuyo – el mayor le sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

–¿Por qué me odias? – ¡Porque era un abusivo y un asesino! – Todo lo que he hecho es vengarme de las personas que te hacían daño. Zaku era uno de ellos, desde que cumpliste tus 12 años y entraste al colegio él comenzó a burlarse… necesitaba castigarlo.

–¿Quién te crees, Dios? – se carcajeo irónica. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se recostó en el respaldar de la cama.

–¿No lo entiendes todavía, no?. No dejaré que nadie más te haga daño – murmuró serio mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Sakura desvió la mirada un poco afligida al recordar cómo fue su infancia y resopló levemente.

–No, tienes razón. No lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué te empeñas en protegerme, si ni siquiera he mostrado interés en ti.

–No hay necesidad de hacerlo, sé que eres terca y aunque necesites algún día mi ayuda nunca me la pedirás.

Exacto. Ahí acertó en el clavo. Sakura era una persona muy terca, obstinada y malhumorada, ella nunca se atrevería a pedirle ayuda a alguien.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer todo esto si sabes cuáles serán los resultados conmigo?

Al ver que Sasuke no respondía, la menor se viró y lo examinó con la mirada. Él parecía estar disfrutando del silencio, su rostro era pacífico y angelical. En sus ojos se reflejaba la luna de la noche mientras sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa.

De repente un grito femenino retumbó afuera de la habitación. Sasuke se levantó exaltado y miró directamente a la puerta.

–Por favor, no salgas. Vuelvo enseguida.

A pesar que ese problema no le incumbía en lo más mínimo se deslizó suavemente por la cama hasta llegar a la puerta y se apegó a esta. Los gritos provenían de un hombre mucho a mayor a su acosador, eran grotescos y fuertes. Abrió ligeramente la puerta y desde ese pequeño agujerito empezó a husmear.

Lo primero que vio fue unos muebles, luego el cuerpo de una mujer mayor llorando y gritando "Ya para, por favor". En el lapso de un segundo Sasuke se colocó al frente de la señora y una cachetada le impactó el rostro, "Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi madre, imbécil". Al parecer ella no era la única con problemas familiares.

Se alejó de la puerta y volvió a la cama. Los problemas ajenos no deberían interesarle, además a ella no le gustaría que la gente estuviera husmando en sus cosas así que no debía hacerlo tampoco.

Esperó pacientemente sentada hasta que por fin el dueño de la habitación volvió.

–Sakura – la joven apenas volteó a verlo y vio el moretón que se asomaba en su mejilla.

Se levantó de un solo salto de la cama y dirigió su mano a su herida.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – los ojos del mayor brillaron en la oscuridad. – No me malentiendas. Tampoco es como si me importase…

Sasuke soltó una carcajada feliz y la abrazó tiernamente.

–Me alegra que te preocupes por mí – besó la coronilla de su cabeza y de su armario sacó dos abrigos.

Se los colocaron a paso apresurado y dejaron la casa en cuanto se encontraron listos. Por el momento Sasuke no quería toparse a su padrastro, la discusión que habían tenido no era la primera vez que se daba o la primera en la cual trataba de agredir a su madre, pero si era la primera vez que le había alzado la mano.

Sakura se colocó en el asiento del copiloto y en cuanto su acompañante ingresó al vehículo le dio a toda marcha.

–¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? – preguntó al darse cuenta que a pesar de no haber entablado ninguna conversación la había traído a su casa sin darle dirección alguna.

–Es un secreto – le guiñó un ojo como un niño travieso.

Sakura le restó importancia y cuando quiso salir de auto, volvió automáticamente a este al darse cuenta que alguien salía de la casa. Era nada más y nada menos que la amante de su padre. ¿Cuánto tiempo esa zorra había ocupado el puesto de su madre?

–Te mataré – susurró con odio.

–¿La quieres matar? ¿Enserio lo quieres hacer?. Si quieres, puedo dejarle una advertencia a la zorrita de mi suegro.

Alzó una ceja. ¿Suegro, eh?. Sonrió ante sus ocurrencias y la idea de darle "una advertencia" no sonaba tan mal.

–¿Qué le harías?

–Depende. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Golpes, violación, cortes profundos o muerte? – tragó grueso ante la larga lista.

–Con unos buenos golpes bastará.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa seductora la miró de pies a cabeza.

–¿Qué me vas a dar como paga? – preguntó tratando de sonar pervertido, pero el truco le falló. Una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro y volteó la cabeza para evitar que viera su dolor.

–Olvídalo, puedes marcharte – ordenó saliendo del auto, para abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

Bajó en completo silencio y cuando pasó a su lado pudo verificar como se agarraba una parte de sus costillas. Su padrastro le debió haber asentado un buen golpe en estas. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos desprendieron cansancio y dolor. ¿Quién podría dormir en esa casa con tantas peleas?.

–Duerme conmigo – dijo sin mirarle de frente. Sabía que la idea sonaba estúpida, pero después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, lo mínimo que podía hacer era brindarle una noche tranquila.

En un ataque rápido la agarró de los hombros y la puso contra el auto.

–¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides? – preguntó con sensualidad. ¡Era una lástima, a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo acostarse con él!.

–Baja tus hormonas, que no te estoy pidiendo lo que tu mente libidinosa piensa. Estas muy lastimado y en tu casa no creo que puedas descansar.

–¿Sabes que arruinas los momentos más románticos de mi vida? – ella rio ante su efusividad. – ¿Te has reído por lo que he dicho?

–Así es, ¿no puedo?

–¡Claro que puedes!... Es solo que es la primera vez que sonríes para mí.

Tal vez muy en el fondo el chico no era una mala persona o bueno por lo menos con ella no lo era. Ya estaba muy claro que con los demás no había respeto.

–¡Sakura! – el grito furioso de su padre hizo que de inmediato se alejara de Sasuke.

Explicarle al señor Haruno cuales fueron las razones por las cuales su hija de tan solo 16 años había estado todo el día y parte de la noche con un mayor, iba a ser una muy entretenida conversación. Le costó alrededor de media hora hacerle entender que el muchacho de chaqueta negra y pantalones tupidos del mismo color y mirada coqueta no le había hecho daño ni mucho menos abusado de ella.

Al final con algunos detalles tergiversados lograron explicarle al padre de Sakura que si no fuera por Sasuke, casi sufre una violación. A pesar del señor encontrarse agradecido todavía no se fiaba del muchacho, quien por la pinta que tenía no debía estar en algo bueno.

Con la excusa de curarlo, ambos entraron a la casa, pero al instante llegó su madre con unas cuantas copitas de más.

–Hola mamá – saludó a pesar de saber en la situación en la que se encontraba.

–Sakura sube a tu cuarto. Tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar.

Al parecer su madre ni siquiera había notado al joven, así que sin hacerse de rogar agarró el brazo de su acompañante y lo guio a su cuarto, el de al fondo. Ni medio llegaron a los pasillos los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la casa.

El joven quiso objetar sobre aquello pero solo bastó la mirada que le dedicó la adolescente para que este decidiera mejor callar.

–¡Wau!. Lindo cuarto, preciosa.

–Dejemos los apodos para después – se acercó a su cómoda y saco el botiquín de emergencia. – Sácate la camisa.

Sasuke sin protestar cumplió su petición. Cuando tuvo ya los materiales necesarios Sakura lo volvió a mirar, pero de inmediato su vista se clavó en sus pectorales. Su cuerpo se encontraba muy bien trabajado y sus hombros anchos y cadera estrecha lo hacían lucir mucho mejor. El mayor al notar la fascinación de la menor por su cuerpo solo pudo soltar una risita de burla.

–Deja de reírte – se acercó lentamente a él e inspeccionó la parte derecha de sus costillas que tenían un gran moretón. Saco todo lo necesario para curarlo y luego de unos largos 20 minutos, por fin pudo cubrir su herida. – Listo, como nuevo. Puedes ponerte la camisa.

Antes de que respondiera, se escuchó un gran portazo de la parte de abajo.

Disimuladamente ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la ventana y pudieron ver como la madre de Sakura corría a espaldas de su esposo gritándole unas cuántas groserías, quizá para detenerlo y encararlo. Pero estaba más que claro que este no tenía en mente parar porque fue directo a su auto y se marchó. Así mismo la señora imitó el mismo acto y salió en su búsqueda.

Después de todo esta era la pelea de todos los días, de seguro nuevos chismes habían llegado a los oídos de su madre y otra vez pedía explicaciones de ellos.

Por un instante Sakura sintió flaquear, a pesar de presenciar siempre lo mismo muy en el fondo de su corazón se sentía dolida y sus ojos rojos no lo podían negar.

–Tranquila, no es necesario aparentar conmigo. Si te sientes mal solo dilo.

Ella se volteó dispuesta a poner la apariencia más fría en su rostro y decirle que no necesitaba de sus palabras para reponerse, cuando este se acercó, la agarró de la cintura y le susurró en el oído.

–Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… mi pequeña Sakura. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que seas feliz?

De un solo empujón puso una distancia entre ellos.

–¿Eres idiota Sasuke o qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho que necesito de tu compasión? – preguntó irónica.

El joven apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y la escrutó con la mirada.

–Cuidado pequeña, el hecho que te tenga mucha paciencia no va a significar que me vas a tratar como un muñeco inservible – su brazo en un rápido movimiento la empujó a la cama. – Si no quieres que te trate bien, solo dilo. Pero no abuses, que a este juego podemos jugarlo los dos – sus labios tocaron el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurraron – ¿Tienes miedo?

¿Miedo?, tal vez. La posición en la que estaban no era la más sana que digamos, él trepado encima de ella en cuatro, no lo hacía ver precisamente como un santo.

–Nunca, primero muerta.

–Sobre mi cadáver tú mueres. – su mirada se volvió posesiva.

–¿Por qué te interesa tanto una colegiala de 16 años?. Eres un universitario que por la forma de ser deduzco que tienes a media universidad loca por ti.

–No todo es lo que parece Sakura, no juzgues a una persona por su apariencia. No sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer por tenerte en mis brazos.

–¿Qué harías a pesar de saber que te estoy utilizando?

–Lo que sea, con tal de estar a tu lado me basta. Aunque dudo mucho que al final del día no te enamores de mí.

Una vez más su mirada coqueta volvía, el muchachito tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo.

–Pues ya lo veremos, aunque lo du-

–¡Sakura abajo! – en un acto desesperado se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo para cubrirla al momento que una bala atravesaba la ventana.

Horrorizada escuchó como más balazos la atravesaron y sin poder evitarlo cada fibra de su ser tembló. Sasuke al notar como la joven comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente y se tapaba los oídos, la hizo meter debajo de la cama en un acto de apaciguar su llanto pero no funcionó, ella lloraba con fuerza, tanto que al final terminó aferrándose del pecho de su acompañante.

Lo admitía era una miedosa, detrás de toda esta coraza solo había una pequeña niña que sufría constantemente.

En todo el tiroteo el Uchiha le soltaba palabras de consuelo como _"Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien", "Ya va a pasar". _Efectivamente luego de cinco minutos llegó un silencio sepulcral.

–¿Qué… fue eso?

–Vienen por mí – susurró mientras se levantaba.

–¿Por qué? ¿En qué estás metido?

Sus ojos la miraron entre molestos y confundidos.

–Nunca debí haber venido, ahora ellos saben dónde vives.

–¿De qué hablas?

Lo observó caminar de un lugar a otro mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando. Sintiendo que trataba de ocultarle algo.

–Yo… yo tengo que irme. – cogió su chaqueta y salió del cuarto despavorido. A lo que ella lo persiguió escaleras abajo mientras le gritaba que se detenga.

–¡Exijo una respuesta! – gritó furiosa. No es posible que ni siquiera pudiera saber el motivo del ataque a su casa.

–Si te lo digo, tendrás que unirte a mi grupo y no tendrás elección. – ¿Grupo? ¿Elección?

–No entiendo de lo que hablas, yo solo quiero saber lo que está pasando.

–Está bien, haremos esto entonces. Confórmate con saber que a partir de ahora habrá gente vigilando tu casa y que esta no será la primera o última vez que presencies estos ataques.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_26 de agosto del 2013_

Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo había visto. Parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado por completo, no había ningún rastro de su presencia; excepto el hecho de que había personas que vigilaban su casa por las noches, tal cual él lo predijo, pero ninguno de ellos era él. No es como si lo extrañase tampoco, es solo que nunca le había dicho el motivo por el que intentaban matarlo.

–¡Sakura!

–¿Sai? – no sabía que hoy regresaba de su viaje. Sai era su mejor amigo, lo conocía desde que eran niños pero a pesar de eso había muchas cosas que él no sabía y que nunca lo haría.

–¿No te acordaste, cierto?

Sí, tal vez él tenía razón no se había acordado, pero con todo lo que había pasado quién se iba a acordar.

–Lo siento, últimamente ando muy despistada.

–¿Tanto para olvidarte de tu mejor amigo? – asintió apenada, pero de inmediato su amigo la abrazó. – No importa, lo importante es que volvemos a estar juntos.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron ligeramente y caminaron juntos a la entrada del colegio, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, como: ¿Qué tal había estado su viaje? ¿Qué cosas se había comprado? ¿Fue relajador o no?, etc…

Cuando estuvieron lo más cerca posible de la entrada pudieron divisar a un chico con una capucha negra al lado izquierdo de este, a decir verdad daba mucha mala espina. Sin embargo trataron de evitar ese hecho y de atravesar la puerta pero el brazo de Sakura fue retenido.

–¿No te dije que no me gustaba la competencia, pequeña? – esa voz era de…

–¿Quién es él? – preguntó Sai confundido y a la vez fastidiado por su agarre en el brazo de su amiga.

–Sasuke – murmuro sin poder creérselo.

La mano del desconocido lentamente bajó la capucha y mostró un rostro enfurecido.

–¿Quién eres tú? – reiteró Sai.

–¿Eres sordo o qué?. Sasuke, el dueño de Sakura.

* * *

_Bueno, que les pareció?. En esta historia vemos a un sasuke muy diferente que en mis demás historias, sí es arrogante y pedante pero con sakura es todo lo contrario, sin embargo hay una razón por la cual él la ama, ¿Quieren saberlo?. Sigan leyendo la historia porque para este proyecto créanme que haré todo lo imposible por sorprenderlos, aquí "Nada es lo que parece"._

_Esta historia básicamente está basada en los extremos, a qué punto puede llegar un adolescente y los problemas que enfrentan. Sin embargo no es el típico cuento de hadas. Ya saben como soy no me gusta que la trama sea la típica y haré hasta posiblemente que me odien pero se que al final les gustará._

_Bien me despido, siganme en wattpad: user/JayBFE_

_Y nada, los amo, bye, besos._

_~Jay.B FE~_


	3. Capitulo 3: Sasuke

_Holaaaa! Pues bien vengo a dejarles la continuación y a darles dos pequeñas sorpresas que se encontrarán al final de esta historia, espero que les guste._

_Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama de la historia que es netamente mía._

_Datos: Sakura 16 años, Sasuke 20 años._

_Nombres originales: Sakura (Elaine), Sasuke (Esteban), Sai (Elio)_

_Permisos: Están prohibidos los permisos para adaptarlas o subirlas a páginas que les pertenezcan, así sea sin fines de lucro y hagan mención de mi nombre. Cualquier persona que coja mi historia y la postee en otra página es considerado plagio._

_Trama y Título: No permito que creen historias con mi trama similar, todas las personas tienen derecho a crear historias de diferentes temas y mas como los que escribo que han sido de: vampiros, narcotraficantes, etc.. Pero les recuerdo que también existe la originalidad así que si van a escribir de estos temas háganme el favor de ser originales y no tomar la trama de mis historias, para evitarnos inconvenientes ambos._

_N/A: Me alegra que me sigan acompañando en este historia y bueno para todos mis lectores abajo les dejo una sorpresa en la que les da protagonización._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: SASUKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué es lo que hacía aquí? ¿Por qué venía a verla? ¿No se había marchado?

Lo miró de pies a cabeza y no, no era una ilusión ni tampoco una pesadilla. Sasuke estaba presente quiera o no, mirándolos de forma retadora claramente molesto por la cercanía de ambos y exigiendo respeto por ser su supuesto "dueño", título que se otorgó el mismo.

Sakura alzó una ceja y achicó su mirada, mandando una clara advertencia, que si no se marchaba en este instante las cosas iban a empeorar para ellos. Fácilmente Sasuke la ignoró por completo y siguió mirando sus manos entrelazadas, como si aquello fuera más interesante que lo que ella estaba tratando de transmitir.

Su amigo quien todavía no entendía su relación, la observó curioso y extrañado a la vez, Sakura nunca había tenido este tipo de relaciones con alguien.

–Sai, él es mi acosador – murmuró a secas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–Yo también te extrañé, cariño – respondió sarcástico. Volvió a mirar al adolescente que la agarraba – Por cierto, suéltala.

–¿Debería?

Una sonrisa socarrona surcó los labios del moreno. A él nadie lo desobedecía y menos trataba de ponerse a su altura, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si era su amigo, le enseñaría cuál es su lugar en este mundo sea por las buenas o por las malas. Apretó sus manos en forma de puño y arremangó las mangas de su buzo.

Esta al prevenir lo que se avecinaba se interpuso entre ambos y les intercaló una mirada furiosa.

–Cálmense los dos – ordenó. – Esto es un colegio, no un rin de boxeo.

Sai relajó los hombros y trató de recomponerse. Su mejor amiga tenía razón, no iba a ponerse a pelear con un desconocido que soltaba la primera grosería que se le venía a la cabeza. En cambio Sasuke no podía tranquilizarse, aquel tipo que era "Amigo de Sakura" parecía muy pegado a ella, demasiado para ser solo un simple amigo del colegio y eso le molestaba en lo absoluto.

–Bien. Ahora que ambos están calmados, se puede saber ¿Por qué has vuelto Uchiha?.

–Hablemos a solas –propuso. A lo que ella se negó de inmediato.

–No deseo perder clases por el momento, además tú no eres tan fiable que digamos. Si no vas a decir nada, entonces ¡Vámonos Sai! – agarró del brazo a su amigo y apenas dio tres pasos y escucho el "Detente" de Sasuke.

–Cumplí lo que te prometí, el trabajo ya está hecho, espero que te guste linda – se dio la vuelta y le dijo en forma autoritaria – Te vendré a buscar a la salida y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Apenas asintió con la cabeza y se marchó lo más pronto posible del lugar.

¿Con qué derecho la obligaba a irse con él?. Qué desconsiderado que era, ni siquiera pidió su opinión o le preguntó si podía. Aunque ahora lo importante era que Sai había salido ileso de aquello, porque siendo sincera Sasuke era un chico corpulento de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, y con la altura de 1.87 hacía trozos literalmente al pobre de su amigo, quien era un chico bajito y delgadito.

_"Cumplí con lo que te prometí, el trabajo ya está hecho". _¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué trabajo?. Qué ella recuerde no le había encargado nada, por el mismo hecho de no tenerle confianza y no ser tan comunicativa con él.

–Sakura, apúrate va a comenzar la primera hora de clases.

La joven asintió y entró al salón todavía pensativa. ¿Quién era Sasuke?, ¿Un joven que le juraba amor? Tal vez, ¿Un asesino en serie? Quién sabe, ¿Un universitario normal? No, ¿Un acosador? Sí ¿Una mala influencia? Podría ser o ¿Es un acosador con personalidad de asesino en serie que jura amarla con la vida, viviendo la vida de un universitario normal y siendo una mala influencia para ella? Sí, esa es la correcta. En otras palabras era un chico muy extravagante para su gusto.

_¿Qué haré contigo Sasuke? _

El resto de las horas se pasaron volando, hoy era día de expoferia por lo que la gente estaba muy preocupada en arreglar los stands y los profesores obligados les daban horas libres.

–Y dime Sakura, ¿Por qué aguantas a ese chico?

–No es de tu incumbencia Sai.

El chico frunció el entrecejo y la miró molesto.

–Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me incumbe. Eres mi mejor amiga, y tú nunca has hablado con personas como él, no porque no se te acerquen sino porque los odias. Te conozco muy bien para saber que es él el que te está fastidiando. ¿Por qué le sigues el juego?.

–Olvídate de eso ¿Sí?. No te diré nada si eso es lo que quieres, entiende algo Sai, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, pero no me interrogues porque sabes que esto va a terminar muy mal si lo haces. – se levantó del piso enojada y se dirigió a la parte trasera del colegio.

Estaba harta de que todos los hombres la intentaran controlar. Primero el odioso de Sasuke y ahora Sai, ¿Pero quiénes se creían?. Pateó la primera piedra que vio y al girar a la izquierda vio a lo lejos una parejita de enamorados. ¡Lo que le faltaba!, ahora ya no había lugar donde estar tranquila. Dio media vuelta enfurruñada y se golpeó con algo fuerte pero suave a la vez.

–¡Fíjate por donde andas! – le soltó molesta.

–Sakura, cariño ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.

¿Cariño?. Esto no podía ser cierto. Alzo la mirada de inmediato y enseguida sus orbes negros como la noche la miraron.

–¿Qué es lo que veías? – el joven se acercó más a la esquina y vio a la pareja. – ¿Te sientes sola amor?

–No – gruñó molesta.

–Estás tensa – aseguró, colocándole las manos en los hombros. Sus músculos se encontraban fuertemente contraídos, ella lo que más necesitaba en este instante era un masaje.

La agarro del brazo y a rastras la llevo a otra parte trasera del colegio, donde nadie los viera.

–¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás loco o qué?

–Lo siento, solo quería llevarte a un lugar tranquilo – su voz sonó tan aterciopelada que por un minuto bajó la guardia.

–Está bien – se sentó en el césped y se arrimó en el árbol, al igual que Sasuke.

Este al sentarse profirió un gemido de dolor, algo que para la joven no pasó desapercibido. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer pero se levantó y se colocó al frente de él.

–¿Dónde te hirieron?

–En la cadera de la parte derecha.

Sakura sin saber cómo acercarse terminó sentándose a horcajadas para verificarlo.

La herida estaba verde, lo más seguro era que había sido reciente, porque todavía no adoptaba un color morado. Sin embargo era preocupante, el golpe se extendía a lo largo de toda la cadera como si no hubiera sido solo uno sino varios.

–¿Quién te…

–Mi padrastro

Parecía que el maltrato que recibía en su casa era de todos los días y a pesar de eso él se presentaba ante ella con una sonrisa radiante, restándole importancia a sus problemas personales.

–Eres tan bella – admiró Sasuke – y te encuentras tan lejos de estar entre mis brazos.

Levantó su mano y la acercó a su pequeña barbilla haciendo que lo mirara, al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en el césped y la agarraba de la cadera para evitar que se moviera.

–Me gusta cuando te comportas como un joven normal – él apenas soltó una risa.

–¿No crees que lo extraño es interesante?

–Más o menos. Pero en tu caso, eres una persona muy extravagante.

–Tienes razón. Pero eso me hace especial, porque soy solo tuyo – dejó reposar una mano en su pierna y con sus dedos imaginó que dibujaba figuras en esta.

Sakura de inmediato se puso en alerta.

–Tranquila no haré nada que no quieras, solo relájate. – su mano sobrante se dirigió a su brazo y comenzó a hacer leves masajes en este. – Cierra los ojos, déjame ser tu mundo solo por unos minutos.

Los cerró, dudosa pero lo hizo, no podía evitarlo, todo parecía ser tan bueno que era una dulce tentación no hacerlo. Sasuke por primera vez le estaba mostrando un lado diferente del chico posesivo que solía ser.

El mayor que la observaba atento sonrió cuando por fin se dejó llevar. Era obstinada, enojona, resentida, cohibida, entre otras cosas más, pero después de todo era solo una adolescente de 16 años, que luchaba día a día contra las adversidades del mundo. Cada vez que miraba sus orbes jades podía notar el vacío en estos, como si alguien le hubiera robado la felicidad, ese brillo que le daba la vida a cada persona. Se parecían tanto, que no podía evitar sentirse atraído, como si fueran dos imanes destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

–Sasuke… ¿Cuál es el camino a la felicidad?

Él nombrado alzó una ceja y aclaró su garganta.

–Bueno depende desde que punto lo veas. La felicidad puede ser subjetiva, depende de lo que desees.

–¿Qué deseas?

–No lo sé, por el momento estoy probando a mi suerte.

–¿Y si te equivocas?

–Volveré a empezar desde cero. El mundo no se va a acabar porque cometas un error siempre hay tiempo de arrepentirse.

_Increíble, parece estar tan seguro de su camino que hasta da envidia… _pensó Sakura. Ella a diferencia de su acosador, era muy indecisa no sabía qué camino tomar y eso la mantenía en el limbo.

–¿Por qué las preguntas? ¿No has escogido tu camino aún? – negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para hacerlo?

–Todo. – desvió la cara avergonzada. Le daba pena saber que era la única que no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla sutilmente y dio pequeñas apretadas. Se levantó con cuidado de no dañarla y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Una vez ambos de pie, la agarró de la cintura y la apretó a su cuerpo. Ella por su parte solo colocó las manos en su pecho.

–Tranquila es normal que no sepas que hacer, es parte de la vida. Solo no te desesperes que solo lograras confundirte más.

¿Estaba loca o qué? ¿Por qué le decía estas cosas?, ni Sai las sabía. Admitía que en cierta forma se sentía identificada por los problemas familiares que tenían y el hecho de que a cada rato la esté adulando, pero esa no era una razón convincente para darle tanta confianza. Tal vez era el hecho de que le brindaba protección que si bien no era buena en todo el sentido de la palabra, la protegía a su manera con el único objetivo de darle tranquilidad.

Sasuke estaba manejando muy bien sus piezas si quería que ella se abriera con él, pero por el momento podría ir despidiéndose de esa día, no tenía tiempo para estar brindando amor o tener que preocuparse por alguien que al igual que ella estaba hundido en un mundo de problemas constantes.

Era atento, guapo y representaba peligro total, todo lo que una muchacha de su edad deseaba, pero ella era la excepción. No quería a nadie a su lado, no necesitaba de su compañía ni menos de su protección.

Ladeo la cabeza, él podía ser todo eso pero no era perfecto, como todo ser humano debía tener una imperfección.

–¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas? – preguntó sonriente. La niña acercó sus manos a sus hombros anchos y se impulsó hacia su rostro, quedando a centímetros de sus labios.

–¿Cuáles serían mis beneficios al estar contigo?

–Me tendrías por siempre a tu lado – afianzó su agarre en su cintura y siguió – Haría lo que tú me pidieras y te mostraría un mundo sin restricciones, en el que la diversión es el factor número uno.

Sakura entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, por unos largos cinco minutos. ¿Por qué este chico tenía que ser tan sincero con ella?. Veía la realidad de un modo en que solo existía la felicidad, así lo maltratasen en su casa, aunque duela admitirlo… ¿Por qué no podía ser como él?.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

La joven apenas giró la cabeza dispuesta a ver el intruso y su acompañante la abrazó más fuerte para susurrarle al oído.

–Te dejaré mi número para que me llames si termina antes la expo feria, no quiero en este instante pelear con tu amigo Sai. – besó su mejilla y se separó para guardar su número en el bolsillo de ella, para marcharse a toda prisa.

–Y bien?

–Y bien qué? Sai yo no te debo ninguna explicación, entiéndelo.

–¿Qué es para ti Sasuke? ¿Es porque te dejé dos años que ya no me quieres contar nada? ¿Es eso? O ¿Él es tu novio?

_¿Qué era Sasuke para ella?. _

Dejó entrever una sonrisa y le dio la espalda. Por el momento dejaría las cosas así, no tenía ganas de discutir con Sai.

–Nada, él no es nada mío.

~4 horas después~ 

Básicamente el evento ya había culminado. Cada estudiante recogía los materiales de su stand y arreglaban sus cosas para ir a casa. La expo feria había sido todo un éxito, muchos jóvenes de otros colegios asistieron a la ceremonia e inclusive padres de familia los acompañaron. Se podría decir que aparentemente a todos les habían gustado los juegos que estos disponían y la alegría con la que los incentivaban a una vida más sana y nutritiva.

Por el contrario de ella, había detestado estar en ese lugar tan aburrido y aglomerado, que lo único que veía eran cabezas de personas, cada una criticando y argumentando sobre lo que veían. Las opiniones en la mayoría variaba, depende de los gustos que tenían y la manera de manifestar las cosas. Unos fueron groseros en expresarse y otros de manera delicada nombraron sus fallas.

_Pip…pip_

¿Un mensaje?. Era muy extraño recibir uno a esta hora.

_"Sakura esta noche no estaré en casa y tu padre tiene una reunión, por favor pórtate bien y ve directo a la casa, te quiere mamá." _

Genial. Un problema más, esa "reunión" de su padre tenía nombre "amante" y tanto ella como su madre lo conocían a la perfección, pero se hacían las sordas ante la respuesta. Sin embargo ese no sería motivo de amargura por algo que ya era una rutina en su vida.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, mientras jugueteaba con el número de Sasuke. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?. Sacó el papel del bolsillo y lo abrió. Él estaba muy loco si creía que lo iba a llamar.

–Sakura

La joven se sobresaltó de inmediato al escuchar su nombre.

–¿Papá? – preguntó prácticamente escupiendo las palabras.

–Hija, necesito que le digas a tu madre que esta noche no iré a casa a dormir.

–Ella hace unos minutos me envió un mensaje sobre que tenías una reunión – el mayor afirmó y Sakura sutilmente se inclinó al ver que algo se movía en el auto.

–¿Quién está en el auto?

Su padre frunció el ceño.

–Nada importante.

Ella lo miró indecisa y caminó hacia al automóvil sin pensárselo dos veces, mientras su padre vociferaba un "Sakura para, no hay nadie". Cuando ya se encontraba a poca distancia de este, pudo verificar a la persona que ocupaba el puesto delantero. Su amante. Apretó los puños con fuerza y los soltó cuando esta la miró.

¿Qué le había pasado?. Su cara estaba toda golpeada, prácticamente esta se encontraba llena de moretones y cortadas pero no solo en esta parte del cuerpo, sino también en los brazos. ¿Pero quién le pudo hacer…?. Entonces fue ahí cuando comprendió.

_"Cumplí con lo que te prometí, el trabajo ya está hecho". _Fue Sasuke. Cuando él le había prometido golpearle no estaba jugando, de verdad lo iba a hacer.

Sonrió por inercia y una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios.

–¿De qué te ríes Sakura?

–De nada papá, parece que todo en la vida se paga ¿no? –respondió con ironía mientras los miraba a ambos.

–¿Qué insinúas? – La joven negó con la cabeza.

–Nada. ¿Por qué?

El adulto la inspeccionó una vez más y notó claramente las indirectas de su hija. Ella miraba fijamente a su amante que estaba en el auto. ¿Acaso ella sabía quién era realmente?.

–¿Por qué la miras tanto?

–¿Qué no puedo? – preguntó molesta. – ¿Quién es ella papá? ¿Una amiga del trabajo?

De repente unas sonoras carcajadas, hicieron que padre e hija se voltearan.

–Vaya, vaya! Pero mira que tenemos aquí. La zorrita que ayer me follé está golpeada. – espetó divertido Sasuke – Oh, esperen! ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

–¡Respeta a mi mu-! – el padre de Sakura calló abruptamente, ahora si la había arruinado.

La pequeña se quedó más fría que un hielo. ¿Acaso escuchó bien?

–¿Tu qué, papá? ¿Tu mujer? ¿La puta con la que te acuestas hace 4 años?

El mayor la miró afligido. Así que su pequeña y única hija se había enterado hace mucho tiempo, que él mantenía una relación con otra mujer.

–¿Cómo te enteraste?

–Los vi. Tú y ella en la cama – sus ojos se aguadaron y una pequeña pero visible gota salada resbalo por su sonrosada mejilla. – Te odio desde los 12 años papá, a ti y a tu puta barata.

¡Bum!. Una cachetada.

–¡No tienes derecho de hablarme así, sigo siendo tu padre!

De inmediato Sasuke se colocó delante de Sakura y logró evitar que otra cachetada recibiera, impactándose directamente con el golpe.

–¡Y usted debería dejar de golpearla! ¿Quién se cree?

Sasuke dio un paso más adelante y unos pequeños brazos lo abrazaron.

–Vámonos… por favor – le susurró Sakura en el oído, llorando.

El joven la agarró de la mano y caminó con ella a toda prisa hacia su moto.

–¡¿Dónde crees que vas Sakura?! – gritó su padre, persiguiéndolos.

Tan pronto como el Uchiha estuvo a lado de su moto la prendió y la adolescente se agarró de su cuerpo.

–Ojalá papá alguien también te golpeara… – comentó dolida, mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece un sasuke celoso, posesivo y protector? ¿Un amor, no? A mi me fascina XD_

_En fin mis sorpresas:_

_1.- Primera sorpresa:_

_Tengo varias proyectos por subir así que les dejo mas o menos una sinopsis de cuál deseen que suba primero._

_Proyecto 1: Sakura es una niña muda que se cambia de ciudad junto a su tía Tsunade para ir a vivir en una casa tipo apartamento, la relación de ambas es pésima y desde que los padres de sakura murieron no han podido entablar una conversación por el lenguaje mudo. Sin embargo lo que más le sorprende a Tsunade es que Sakura finge tener un amigo en la residencia específicamente en su cuarto, y no porque se lo haya dicho sino porque la ha visto hablar con mímica con aquel desconocido. Por otra lado se entera que la residencia que acaban de adquirir tiene una terrorífica historia y es que cada persona que pone un pie en esa casa es asesinada por el fantasma del hijo menor de los Uchiha, los creadores de aquel lugar._

_Proyecto 2: Desde que sakura tenía 9 años de edad recibía regalos de un hombre misterioso que nunca revelaba su identidad. Para su dieciseisavo cumpleaños ha decido que descubrirá quien se escode tras aquellos lujosos regalos y protectoras cartas que recibe siempre para su cumpleaños. Pero por algún motivo sus padres lo odian, dicen que es malo, que tiene poder y que todo lo consigue con chasquear los dedos y que por nada del mundo piense dos cosas: "Que lo quiere y que le debe algo". Pero ya es tarde ya lo hizo._

_¿Cuál quieren que suba primero? ^^ ¡Ha votar se ha dicho!._

_Ahora la sorpresa para los LECTORES._

_2.- Segunda sorpresa:_

_Algunas vez han querido ser ustedes los protagonistas de su propia historia? Pues creo que sí, no? Después de todo una historia es mejor que la realidad. ¿Qué pasaría si yo les dijera que les doy la oportunidad de ser los protagonistas de sus propias historias? ¡Porque estoy dispuesta a hacerlo!_

_Crearé una historia llamada: Regalo para lectores._

_En ella escribiré one-shots, en el que ustedes son los personajes principales y para ello, solo tienen que hacer un cosa, responder estas simples preguntas:_

_¿Por qué debería elegirte para hacerte un one-shot?_

_¿Por qué prefieres un mundo de fantasía a la realidad?_

_Estos dos preguntas la publican en los comentarios y la ultima por mensaje privado._

_Más que darles un poco de diversión y fantasía quiero darles la oportunidad de expresar un poco como se sienten, tiene algo de lo que quieran hacer conscientizar al mundo? Pienso que hay muchas chicas que quieren expresarse e inclusive contar su historia para levantar el ánimo de otras y darles a entender que la vida aunque no sea fácil tampoco es imposible sobrellevarla._

_Aclaro esta pregunta es más que todo para las personas que desean hacerlo, no hay necesidad de responderla si no quieren pero las/los que lo hacen bienvenidos sean estaré muy a gusto trabajando con ustedes, y si desean que su nombre no se filtre o con otro seudónimo lo haremos no hay problema._

_También debo decirles que filtraré one-shots que cuenten un poco de mi vida, claro está no estarán bajo mi seudónimo así quien se de cuenta que me pertenece ha sido muy observador con el modo que he escrito mis historias._


End file.
